universe_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200216-history
Blondie Lockes
On-Screen Appearance Bears' House Blondie Lockes out of the Bears' House and enter the stage Special Attacks Neutral Special - Reporting Blondie will reporting Opponents will get stunned for a fraction of a second. Blondie might get stuck singing that will leave her open Side Special - Just Right Blondie will get out a mirror and say "The best fighter in Smash Bros. Lawl is Just Right" or Wrong. Up Special - Dragon Blondie Lockes will ride a dragon go up with generic dragon They can lift her up for a few seconds before they drop Apple like a rock and fly off. Blondie gains a little damage when she lands on the ground. You can prevent getting fall damage by Wave Dashing Down Special - Honey Blondie will get out an Honey and eat it to restore health. There is a 50% chance she will eat a bad honey and weaken her attacks. So be Careful and don't spam Final Smash - Bears!! The Bear will appear out of nowhere and take over Blondie Lockes. She does nothing but scared opponents with fighter that can be easily be deflected. After a while, Bear will disappear and Blondie will get up and be dazed for a few minuets before resuming the fight KOSFX KOSFX1: KOSFX2: Star KOSFX: Screen KOSFX: Taunts Up: This is Just Right! Sd: Dn: Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: Victory 2: Victory 3: Sign off with Blondie Lockes Blog Victory 4: (Against any Monster High ghoul) *Tries to rip off a Monster High poster off a tree but the tree breaks and falls next to her and Blondie runs off in fear* Lose/Clap: *Blondie Lockes Sad* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - Purse swing (Only goes upward) *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - Stop hand signal *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - About to stop a Horse drawn carriage and the horse accidentally runs Apple over (Runs over opponents to) Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Ever After High Logo Victory Music Ever After High theme (Start at 3:13) Kirby Hat Blondie Lockes's Hair and Headband with Bow Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound "Just Right" Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Maxwell and Dexter's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Video Music Ending Music Pawlette Swaps TBA Trivia *The reason why Blondie Lockes is now a Semi-Joke is because Lojo98 lost hatred towards Ever After High *She kinda ripped off Apple Bloom. While Madeline Hatter kinda ripped off Pinkie Pie *She's now the FIRST Semi-Joke moveset character in Lawl Toon Category:Playable Characters Category:Team Toon Category:Unlockable Characters Category:Female Category:Female Teenager Category:Blonde Category:Ever After High Category:Celebrities Category:Nickelodeon Category:Mattel Category:Sexy Characters Category:Teenager Category:Joke Category:Goofballs Category:Semi-Joke Category:Semi-Jerk Category:Jerk Category:Echo Fighters